Arvind Chandrasekaran Abstract Mechanical rigidity of a tumor microenvironment (TME) and the surrounding stroma is an important physical parameter that affects cellular functions. Increased Extracellular Matrix (ECM) stiffness is beginning to be considered as a driving factor in tumor initiation, contributing significantly in mediating the transition from dormant to malignant states. However, understanding of the initial mechanisms leading to the pre-pathological amplification in matrix rigidity is still evolving. Neutrophils form the most abundant cell population of the innate immune system, representing 50? 60% of circulating white blood cells and are the first line of defense during inflammation and infection. Under certain conditions, activated neutrophils undergo a form of programmed cell death by releasing decondensed chromatin, histones and DNA into their surrounding ECM, forming three- dimensional protein web structures called Neutrophil Extracellular Traps (NETs). Recent evidences suggest that NETs that are formed around a tumor could be directly associated with tumor metastasis progression. However, the exact mechanisms and the signaling pathways of NETs interactions with the tumor cells and the stroma are still under research. The primary objective of this project proposal is to decipher the mechanobiological implications of NETs, i.e regulation of the mechanical properties of the tissues (such as stiffness and porosity) due to the formation of NETs, specifically in the context of tumor metastasis. The fundamental hypothesis of this proposal is that NETs accumulating around a tumor bind to the proteins present in the ECM, and stiffen the matrix sufficiently enough to induce downstream biological effects related to tumor growth and invasion. The long-term goal of this project is to understand the mechanobiological organization and regulation of NETs in disease processes. A better comprehension of this concept could have paradigm-shifting implications with respect to the development of suitable therapeutic interventions, not just within the context of tumor metastasis but also towards the pathogenesis of other infectious and autoimmune diseases.